Percobaan Terakhir
by garekinclong
Summary: Kali terakhir Piko dan Oliver mengobrol adalah saat Oliver belum memulai percobaan pertamanya. [Piko/Oliver] #(Un)HappyForOTP for akanemori


Kali terakhir Piko dan Oliver mengobrol adalah saat Oliver belum memulai percobaan pertamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Percobaan Terakhir ]**

Vocaloid bukan milik saya, begitu pula tokohnya. Dikarang **garekinclong** hanya demi asupan, bukan komersiil.

Utatane **Piko** / **Oliver**

 **#(Un)HappyForOTP** for **akanemori**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oliver? Hei, Oliver, 'kan?"

Helai pirang yang berantakan mengikuti pergerakan kepala saat telinga mendengar panggilan nama. Sebelah mata tertutup perban, diikuti dengan leher dan pergelangan tangan kanan. Kesannya semakin mengenaskan karena Oliver—nama pemuda itu—mengenakan kaus oblong tanpa lengan meski ia masih memakai celana panjang semata kaki.

Oliver menarik kedua sudut bibir, tersenyum lebar.

"Piko? Halo, hehe," ujarnya sedikit tertawa, semburat merah mulai tampak di permukaan pipi.

Utatane Piko, teman lama yang melapisi tubuh dengan berbagai tumpukan kain—lapisan pertama kaos kutang, kedua kaos biasa, ketiga _cardigan_ , keempat mantel, dan yang terakhir syal—agak keheranan karena bisa-bisanya Oliver berada di supermarket hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana panjang padahal cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Kenapa perbanmu banyak sekali?" kesampingkan pakaian, Piko mulai mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selintas sudah mengganjal pikiran. Seingatnya, terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa minggu ke belakang, Oliver masih dalam keadaan sehat tanpa luka. Piko tahu Oliver sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit bawaan, namun luka fisik yang mampu dilihat sekali pandang dianggap permasalahan lain yang cukup mengherankan.

"Ahh, ini? Kecelakaan," Oliver mengambil dua kentang, melemparnya dalam keranjang, "tapi aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang sedang mencari bahan untuk masak makan malam."

"Oh, sama, dong? Aku juga sedang cari bahan. Tapi agak bingung, 4 dari 16 di _list_ tidak bisa ditemukan di sini. Tahu mencarinya dimana?"

Piko menyodorkan lembaran kertas. Banyak tulisan bertinta hitam, namun beberapa dicoret menggunakan tinta merah sebagai tanda 'sudah dibeli'. Oliver memperhatikan baik-baik, mencoba mengingat berbagai toko dalam radius dekat maupun jauh.

"Aku barusan tanya pegawai di sini, minyak zaitun memang sedang _sold out_ hari ini. Kau bisa mencarinya di toko dekat Bank CIAO sana," Oliver berhenti bicara, berpikir lagi selesai melirik tulisan selain minyak zaitun, "untuk yang lain, coba cari di sana juga. Semoga saja masih lengkap."

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih, Oliver!"

Jantung milik Oliver tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat kala tangan Piko merangkul lehernya yang terbalut perban. Meski tidak disentuh secara kulit ke kulit, namun Oliver mampu merasakan kehangatan.

Bibirnya ia tenggelamkan dalam rangkulan. Semburat merah kembali kambuh, beruntung Piko tak menyadarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau masak apa?" tanya Piko, masih dalam posisi mendekap dari belakang.

"…Rahasia, deh. Toh kamu juga tidak akan paham."

"Maksudmu?! Mentang-mentang kamu anak dapur sedangkan aku anak kebun, jadi aku tidak paham!?"

Keduanya tertawa di dekat patok bertuliskan 'Diskon Up to 40%!'. Orang yang berlalu-lalang agak mengernyit. Begitu mengambil apa yang ada di dekat mereka berdua, langsung menyingkir sejauh mungkin.

Dua lelaki tertawa panjang dengan raut kebahagiaan? Orang-orang mempermasalahkan tawa mereka. Tertawa selama itu bisa diidentifikasi sebagai orang hilang akal!

"Tidak segera membayar ke kasir? Yang kaubutuhkan sudah tak ada lagi, bukan?" Oliver menepuk lengan bawah Piko sebagai pengalihan topik, usai menghentikan tawa. Lelaki surai abu-abu itu menggeleng pelan, sekaligus menggelitik karena helai abu-abunya menerpa daun telinga Oliver.

"Aku mau menemanimu. Hatiku teriris begitu mendengar kau kecelakaan, kau tahu? Aku ingin mendengar kronologis ceritanya, mari kita ke kafe."

"Belanjaku masih lama. Aku tidak menggunakan _list_ karena ingin membuat resep sendiri,"

"Pantas saja rahasia. Bilang kalau tidak tahu!"

"Berisik, Piko!" Oliver menyikut perut dengan tenaga biasa, tapi Piko sampai mengaduh kesakitan—hingga rangkulannya lepas.

"Sekali kutemani, tetap kutemani. Jadi, cari apa?"

Dagu manusia bermarga Utatane menempel sempurna pada bahu lawan bicara. Kala tuturan terdengar, Oliver bisa merasakan deru napas mendominasi telinga hingga terasa panas. Sontak Oliver mengendikkan bahu yang digunakan sebagai sandaran, bermaksud agar Piko tak lagi memangku dagunya memakai bahu pendek Oliver.

"Cari apa, hei?" Piko bertanya ulang.

"Pulang, Piko. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau habis kecelakaan, mana tega aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Alibimu klasik. Formalitas karena kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Aku tahu, Piko, jadi tidak perlu sok baik."

Di balik kalimat ketus yang berbanding terbalik dengan Oliver di awal pertemuan, si surai kuning menahan rasa sakitnya dalam-dalam. Mungkin pilihan katanya kurang tepat atau kurang ajar. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Utatane Piko adalah seorang lelaki yang bukan sekadar 'sok baik', seharusnya ia memuji karena sifatnya positifnya tak berubah sejak dulu.

Namun, gengsi melebihi segalanya.

Oliver, sejak mereka berkenalan sampai sekarang, tak pernah berkata pujian sedikitpun pada Piko. Mulutnya lebih suka mengolah kata bermakna negatif daripada kata penuh sanjung.

Meskipun begitu, Piko tetap bertahan di sisi Oliver sampai faktor x yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sok baik bagaimana? Aku memang sudah begini dari dulu, 'kan?" Piko mengacak surai kuning sampai puas, erangan sebagai tanda protes menguar begitu lama.

Oliver berakhir menyudahi pencarian bahan lebih lanjut karena merasa bahan yang ia dapat masih bisa diolah seadanya, pun karena merasa terganggu karena Piko terus menawarkan diri sebagai relawan pencari bahan masak.

Usai membayar serta menenteng kantung plastik, Piko menghentikan langkah sebelum sempat melewati pintu supermarket.

"Apa efek rawat inap di rumah sakit membuatmu tidak perlu memakai penghangat?"

Piko berkata demikian sembari melepas syal dan mantel tebal. Ia pakaikan kedua barang itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Oliver sempat menolak, tetapi Piko sudah telanjur memaksa.

Justru baru kali ini Oliver merasakan kehangatan tiada batas walau hanya sekadar mantel tebal dan syal belaka.

"Kalau syal dan mantelmu tidak pernah kembali bagaimana?"

"Karena kita sudah jarang bertemu, ya? Hmm… Baiklah, itu untukmu. Rawat baik-baik, oke?"

"Tidak jamin. Aku bukan orang yang pandai merawat barang."

Piko merasa gemas. Sikap Oliver bisa dibilang agak mengesalkan kalau kata orang lain, sementara Piko menafsirkannya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Oliver berterus terang agar ke depannya yang memberi tanggung jawab tidak kecewa. Piko setidaknya tahu meski Oliver berkata begitu, ia tetap mencoba agar tak mengkhianati harapan si pemberi tanggung jawab.

"Aku suka," Piko tertawa, kali ini mendekap Oliver dari depan. Kedua tangan melingkari pinggang ramping yang sudah agak berisi karena ketambahan jas. Berulang kali Piko mengusapkan dagu pada puncak kepala pirang, memberi gesekan yang makin membuat helai rambut acak-acakan, "pada sikapmu yang seperti itu. Aneh, ya?"

Oliver mencium dada Piko, menghembuskan napas dingin karena cuaca sudah memasuki bulan Desember—musim dingin. Penggalan kata yang memiliki jeda agak lama itu sempat membuahkan degupan berirama cepat.

"Aneh. Kau sudah aneh dari dulu. Anehnya lagi, aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kau berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganku? Aishh," Piko mengeratkan dekapan, menyulitkan laju pernapasan Oliver. Hidung sampai kembang kempis mencari oksigen.

"Napasku sesak, Piko!"

Bunyi dering menghancurkan suasana. Suara itu berasal dari saku celana Piko—membuatnya perlu melepas dekapan. Melihat tulisan di layar, ia bergumam sedikit, "Hmm… Sudah waktunya, ya? Sayang sekali."

Kedua tangan masing-masing memegang pinggir bahu Oliver; Piko mencengkeramnya agak erat demi memusatkan fokus pandang.

"Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu lagi. Sekarang ditunda dulu karena istriku sudah memberi titah pulang karena menunggu bahan masakan tak kunjung datang,"

Piko mempertemukan ujung hidung miliknya hingga mengenai ujung hidung Oliver. Dua hidung yang sama-sama berkulit pucat serta bertekstur kaku; efek kedinginan. Oliver agak menyayangkan karena mereka berdua sama-sama berhidung mancung.

Apabila salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya pesek, hitungannya kedua bibir mereka bertemu, bukan? Meski tidak bermaksud demikian.

"…jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kecelakaan lagi. Oke, Oliver?"

Utatane Piko yang sudah melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa minggu lawas—alias, pasutri baru—melepaskan cengkraman dan mengambil lagi kantong plastik serta menjinjingnya. Kakinya berjalan ke arah utara, tempat dimana rumah barunya berada.

Begitu punggung yang ia gilai selama berapa tahun mulai hilang dari pandangan, Oliver sempat menangis sesegukkan di dekat pintu supermarket.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Oliver memasak mengikuti prosedur sesuai insting. Bukan maksud mengolah bahan masak biasa menjadi makanan mewah, Oliver hanya ingin keluar membeli sesuatu sekaligus mencoba keahlian memasaknya yang dibangga-banggakan pada waktu lampau.

Mengingat bagaimana kecintaannya pada hobi memasak yang setara dengan eksistensi Utatane Piko membuat Oliver tidak perlu menambahkan garam pada masakan. Air matanya sudah terhitung sebagai bahan substitusi. Sepuluh tetes hampir mengimbangi satu sendok teh.

Ya. Cintanya baru kandas di beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat mendatangi pernikahan Utatane Piko dengan mempelai pilihannya.

' _Kenapa bukan aku?_ '

Membandingkan diri dengan istri sah Piko, Oliver merasa perbedaan mereka berdua terlalu jauh. Oliver memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping Piko. Perbedaannya terletak pada pribadi dan jenis kelamin.

Meski selama ini Piko selalu menjadi kekasih tak resmi Oliver—mereka berdua bersahabat layaknya orang berpacaran—tetap saja, Oliver tak mampu memperjuangkan rasa cintanya hingga ke tahap pernikahan.

Mengaku cinta saja sulit, apalagi jenjang yang lebih menantang seperti lamaran?

' _Aku sudah punya pacar baru hehehehehe kuharap kamu segera menyusulku, oke?_ ' Itu Piko dua tahun yang lalu.

' _Aku sudah menikah dan kau masih sendiri!? Jadi tak enak hati padamu, tahu... Apa harusnya aku menunggumu punya pacar dulu baru menikah?_ ' Itu Piko beberapa minggu yang lalu.

' _Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu lagi. Sekarang ditunda dulu karena istriku sudah memberi titah pulang karena menunggu bahan masakan tak kunjung datang_ ,' Itu Piko beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bagaimana mungkin Oliver bisa menyatakan cinta saat hati Piko sudah dilabuhkan pada orang lain—sementara Piko menganggap Oliver sekadar sahabat paling spesial?

Bisa. Oliver mampu menyatakannya.

Saat sebelum Piko memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah serius.

...sudah terlambat, bukan?

Tangannya direngganggkan sesaat kala masakan hampir memasuki tahap akhir. Oliver mengambil bungkus yang ia beli selesai menangis banjir di pintu keluar supermarket, kemudian menambahkan sedikit serbuk sebagai langkah terakhir proses memasaknya.

Begitu masakan disajikan di atas meja, ia melahap penuh napsu; kelewat menikmati masakan yang paling ia banggakan sepanjang riwayat memasaknya.

Setelah selesai menggigit, mengunyah sampai halus, kemudian ditelan baik-baik, tangannya melepas sendok secara refleks.

Tubuh mulai tak mampu menopang diri, hingga ambruk di atas meja—dibarengi kejang.

Oliver menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan syal milik Piko yang melingkar di lehernya.

Berharap semoga tak ada orang yang menyelamatkannya lagi di percobaan bunuh diri kesekian kalinya ini.

* * *

 **a/n** : akanemori-san, maaf kalau plotnya kaco abissss ;; dan maaf sifat mereka tidak sesuai bayanganmu (?). gambaran saya tentang piko/oliver emang kabur jadi seenak jidat nentuin sifat orz

saya jarang bikin otp gagal bersama, paling mentok bikin otp mati bareng heheheheh kan hepi ending tuh /plak.

mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kekurangan (baik typo, diksi tidak tepat, kalimat tidak efektif, dll) dan ketidaksesuaian hati saat membaca (?), serta romensnya lebih ke bromens. siapa istrinya piko? yaaaaa siapa yaaaaa /dibuang.

maaf kalo pendek :")

terima kasih kepada **aia masanina** sebagai penyelenggara event **(Un)happy for OTP** ini! terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang berkenan mampir!

ini cuma crack tapi kalo pada blank serbuk apa yang dimasukin oliver,

...dia pake serbuk "kuda terbang". /DIGAPLOK

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
